The Forbidden Chapter
by CarmillaSuX
Summary: Bella & Edward have landed at Isle Esme on their Honeymoon.... need I say more? This is my idea of what could have happened in-between the chapters of arriving at the Island and Bella waking up the following morning, Lemons? Enjoy!


**This chapter is an attempt to fill the void in Breaking Dawn which I believe is a part most of us were all hoping for, but realised would never realistically be revealed. As I said it is meant to be read as if it were in-between the chapter when Bella & Edward arrive at Isle Esme for their Honeymoon and the chapter when Bella awakes the next morning covered in feathers!**

**This is the first piece I have written in a while, since college most likely 3 years ago! So please bear with me. I have tried to write it as a believable section of the book but combining Bella's innocence with sexual content seemed to be quite a challenge for me!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the read or at the very least maybe a sentence within it!**

(This was written as a gift for a good friend's birthday)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or either of the characters mentioned. (I just seriously enjoyed (maybe a little too much) the fantastic series.)

* * *

The Forbidden Chapter

When I could no longer reach the seabed with my toes I tightened my arms around Edward's neck and wrapped my legs around his waist completely forgetting our lack of clothing. Despite the surrounding warmth of the tropical air I let out a quick gasp as a cold, sharp, shock sparked within my nipples as my bare breasts pushed against his cool body. He gave me that mischievous smirk and I realised I could feel his length bob between my legs in arousal. My face must have looked a picture of shock as he then let out a little chuckle causing himself to rub beneath me even more. I haven't seen, let alone felt, many men's parts in what little experience I have, but Edward seemed quite well endowed, he ran along the very front of me, between my butt cheeks and settled to the back of me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?" His expression of amusement didn't seem to believe my over confident reply. I thought back to my moment of panic back in the bathroom sitting on the tiles and pulled myself together again, this is Edward, this is my husband, this is how it should be and what I have been waiting for.

"Are you sure? You know we can take this slower"

"Slower? I don't think it's possible for us to go any slower, our physical relationship has been at snail pace for a while now. Nope, tonight is the night Edward and don't roll your eyes at me, I'm ready, I'm ready for you and I want this, I want you..."

I looked up into those beautiful silvery eyes, his wet black hair smoothed back bar one lock that laid dripping down his forehead just above his right eyebrow, his slender nose led down to an assuring smile. The water lapped just below his ivory shoulders and I ran my fingers from his back across to his damp collar bone creating a small stream of water to run along his body's natural valley into the sea. My heart fluttered. There was nothing in this world that took my breath away quite like Edward, he truly was magnificent.

I gently kissed his smile to which he delicately responded, we shared a couple more butterfly kisses, lightly brushing lips but I began to take a little bit more, pushing my mouth tighter to his slowing the length of time before we broke apart. I felt greedy and parted my lips, he wanted it too and we tasted one and other, our tongues' rolled against each other, I felt the warmth of my mouth compliment the coolness of his. I needed more. I tightened my grip around his neck and waist, I wanted to be rid of any empty space between our bodies. It was then that I felt a sensation I never experienced at the hands of Edward, his grip on my shoulders ever so slightly tightened.

My attention was brought back to the throbbing between my legs but it wasn't just Edward now. A feeling of excitable warmth and want was rising just below my stomach, I'd experienced it before when kissing Edward but this time it was more intense and harder to ignore. It seemed to be connected to my heart and lungs, my heart beating faster and my lungs quickening the intake of air.

I ran my hand up the back of his neck, through his hair and down along his jaw line, I was finding it hard to concentrate on what I was doing, my body just seemed to gain control and craved to explore this perfect being. With one arm still wrapped around him I let loose with the other. My hand traced over Edward's smooth, hard chest subtly defined by perfectly proportioned muscle. It continued to trail down the central line of his stomach past his belly button until it touched an unexpected trail of hair and abruptly alternated course moving around to his waist. I couldn't believe myself or stop myself when I then glided past the dip of his lower back to rest my hand upon his butt cheek. A short twinge of disappointment came over me when Edward's hold loosened but I soon became pleasantly aroused when I realised it was only to move his grip lower and clasp at my buttocks.

"Mmmm, Edward..."

His clutch of me tightened and I needed more. I slowly rolled my hips and moved along Edward but an abrupt disruption from the moment startled me and woke me from my haze of passion. Edward had whisked us from the ocean, across the beach, into the house and onto that _huge _white bed before I had time to blink, I was virtually dry from such a speed. I lay in the middle of the crisp white sheets with him above me, I saw hunger in his glowing eyes.

Pressing himself down onto me our lips clashed in a fervour of desperate kisses, our hands were racing over one another, his pressured caress, my scratching grasps. He slipped his arm between my back and the bed and pulled me in closer to him, I brought my legs up either side of his hips and gripped him with my thighs. I felt him long and throbbing against my stomach, myself beginning to slicken in desperation for him. He moved down my body and pressed his lips to my breasts which rose up in command to him, my breathing staggered with pleasure, his tongue flicked at my skin and I flinched when he moved across my nipples, he tongue acted like an ice cube and seemed to increase my sensitivity. My body felt hot in such humidity, lust increasing the fever, but Edward's cool skin and crisp mouth generated a balance so perfect it seemed to create an incredible sensation whenever our skin made the slightest bit of contact.

As Edward slowly came back up to attend to my lips once again I felt him pause at my entrance, my thighs instinctively relaxed and my legs fell apart from his hips. I throbbed with want and moved myself carefully down onto him, he then began moving up further inside me. He gently pulled back and pushed into me once again, this time more deeply, he then slipped in all the way. It felt so perfect, we really were made for each other, Edward truly completed me. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to lie there forever as one with Edward, I wanted to savour this moment of pure bliss, that was until the thrusting began. It started slow and I could not believe it could get any better, but it did. With every movement Edward made the level of pleasure enhanced, my groans increasing. He held onto my shoulders enabling him to push into me that bit harder, he kissed me and I kissed him. I felt a building pressure within me.

"Oh Edward, more, more, please more"

He gave me more. My legs wrapped around his waist once again and I clasped my feet together giving a deeper sensation, harder and harder he moved in and out of me, the bed began rocking to our rhythm.

"Don't stop, please, more, harder, oh my, harder, yes!"

My panting erratic, these new sensations left me in some kind of euphoric daze, Edward pushed harder, kissed me more ferociously, something was happening inside of me, something was about to erupt, I could feel it, I was helpless to it and I think Edward was feeling the same, I sensed his forehead creasing and his teeth clench as he tore himself away from each kiss. Faster, harder, I felt my own teeth clench and my body cease up, Edward moved down to my neck, kissing my collar bone, my throat, and then traced to the side of my neck, he tightened his grip on my shoulders, I suddenly felt him pull away from my neck, force his face down into the pillow and attack it with a rumbling growl. I felt a release inside myself. My body let go. I was drowned in pleasure. I cried out in ecstasy.


End file.
